User blog:Fire InThe Hole/Character Colours and List
(Back to Characters section) (Back to Thoughtbox) STATUS: WORK IN PROGRESS I'm gonna split this godawful tabber into multiple sections when I'm absolutely sure that I won't be making any extra groups. While not nearly as important as it might have been at some point, we've had a habit of assigning one or more colours to a character for some time now. With the massive migration of content as well as some of the redesigns, I'm trying to keep track of name and colour changes a little bit, mostly for myself. So here you have that work, a list of associated colours pieced together from existing Fan-Ball blogs and some reference material of my own. It also doubles as yet another character list attempt, though here the point is more to have characters grouped up by their association rather than having a comprehensive list; some characters show up in multiple tabbers as a result. Sources I consulted to compose this (not in this order): *Some old "character (pester)tags and colours" document I have (and can be found in my Drive somewhere) *Several blogs by Mori: **This blog about auras, colours and scents by Mori **This character list for the Saga timeline by Mori which also contains links to a lot of Mori's user subpages that I would otherwise not have found so easily. **An older list of characters by Mori, though here there are quite a few characters I don't remotely recognise. **Serves as a reminder that, should she get back into story things, I'm willing to help Mori with sorting characters and writing down lore. At the same time, we are here and we are now, so I might attempt to do so with the limited info I can pull from blog comments. *Old SR pantheon page that contains sprites of a lot of deities that I couldn't find other colour representations for. *Various pages, subpages and blogs about characters, on Fan-Ball and Fun-Ball. Most notably a Poxtenbent overview page and part of HGD's Starbox. *Documents from HGD's Sanctuary folder. I've put things in my own brand of if it's something that I need further input/confirmation on; unlike with I Seahorses, there's no particular hurry to get it finished. No established colour I did a tabber here at first but it isn't really warranted. The 'Upcoming' list contains characters that are going to have a colour assigned in some way soon. If it ends up there, it's probably relevant right now. The other list is vague and will probably be emptied out into the other section. Some of them have very little info attached, some of them might not even remain relevant in any way. If I know what category/group they belong in, they'll be in one of the tabber tabs. If not, they'll just be here I guess. Upcoming: *Canter Pathos Quint (undecided) *Lucretia Liljequist (undecided) Unknown status *Ana Renge* - Archery champion from Storge *Bianca* - Samuel's wife in some or most timelines, if I remember right? *Destar Ingentis* *Doccex - Oumeth warlord. *Ebengale Ven Pashula, J.D.* - "Lawyer species for Separ" *Edward Moody* - Has a blog page, but I guess Mori never got around to adding more background and context. *Elizabetha Strayer* - Journalist on Storge. *Han Dee - Supposed to be a big villain in a plot. *More pending me not being tired and sleepy. Yes established colour These are the ones I'm basing off of existing material from one or more sources. This thing is also incomplete and likely full of holes or outdated info, so give me a holler if you spot some. So how does this tabber work? The groups are sorted alphabetically after I realised that chronology is impossible to implement correctly. The separations are arbitrary and numerous; some characters may appear in multiple lists depending on their affiliations and such. List A - Actual groups of characters that are notably affiliated or involved with each other, usually with a name. *Blood Thief - Croburit "The Blood Thief" Nefaskind and everyone who is specifically involved with him. *Grey Agents - A group of characters with dubious motives. I wouldn't say they're totally antagonistic; they have a separate agenda of some sort and when I read up on it this description will become better. *Isles & Quint/IDC - The pet creature company. IDC is the Alpha-Archaic version. It's the list on the Isles & Quint page, plus other characters I've encountered who are involved in some way with IQ/IDC, partner companies, or related to someone who works in one of those places. I'll make sure to give a short elaboration wherever the connection isn't obvious at first glance. *Negatives - Both the Liljequist and the Zeronius clan, and possibly any other characters if at some point I encounter them/they exist. *Other Memory - Character appeared in at least one version of A, Mori's story Other Memory, or is otherwise mentioned in a related blog or user subpage. *Oumeth Warlords - Five Oumeths who conquer Ludus at some point. *Universe City Council - The advanced beings responsible for the organisation and logistics of Universe City. *Witches - Two groups are part of this list: the Ludusian witches and the Manic witches. The former are the ones who stand up to a to-be-renamed hive mind invader, the latter I am less sure about right now. List B - Groups that are more like categories. If it has a name it's likely a working title I use for my own convenience. They have something in common but aren't necessarily groups that do a lot of stuff together. *Excluded - Characters who are excluded from new stuff for various reasons, whether that be Alpha-Archaic status, or creator absence or otherwise. *Hankvi-related - All characters that are (at present) tied to Hankvi's history and adventures in the existing design. *Langtons & Co. - Despite having a name, this is just to conveniently group Delinius and his close circles within a name. It's also on the character nav template now. *Misc - The big list of unsorted characters that I don't know the affiliations for. *Neuerberg - Characters who feature in stories about the city of Neuerberg. *Otherworldly - Originally just for demons and other figures from Separ, but expanded to include psychopomps, anthro-conceptuals, deities, and other figures that aren't typical 'mortal' characters. *Outcasts and Misfits - Literally just that one list from the character nav. *Storgians - Characters that are apparently from Storge. *Trolls/Norfae - Just all the characters who were at some point the HS troll variety, some of which have been reworked into Norfae. *z Total - I should probably have copied the complete list and then start separating things out, but this entire project is already fucky enough as it is. I'll only start working on this once the rest of this stuff is complete. The A/B is notx some kind of rating in case anyone is confused. It may as well be numbers or no markings at all. List A= Welcome. |-| Blood Thief= Croburit Nefaskind ("The Blood Thief") and characters related to him. I've added short descriptions, mostly for my own memory's sake. * - / - Supposedly Abyss was originally a gemstone with immense power; after Croburit overused it, the gemstone released energy from the Blood Thief's actions into the shape of Abyss Rentria. A relatively pure character serving a nasty leader. * / |Found on an old blog page}}/ |Secondary colour in use on an old blog page}} *Ipull - Parent of Croburit. Oumeth warlord. * * - Adoptive brother of Croburit. Facade, child of Doccex. *Hemmora Nefaskind - Parent of Croburit. Awakened Gridmask. *... |-| Grey Agents= The Grey Agents. List is by no means complete. * * - On the list of "ask Mori about this". * / |Bismarck pseudonym, witch academy}}/ |Aremmehs Majestic pseudonym}}* * - Involved in some way I can't remember. * ** - A ghost of sorts, if I remember correctly? |-| IQ/IDC & Partners= Members of Isles & Quint/Isles-DeCurro (AA), partner companies, and several associates of those members who have notable interaction with these companies. * - Associate via a partner company. Old plans have her on questionable terms with her business associates at certain points in time. * / |Aura colour}}/ |Alternate/older aura colour?}} - Co-founder of Isles & Quint. * * - Involved in a plot about an illicit enhancement substance. * / |Old colour}} - Old colour is red, new one is currently green. Redesign in progress. * - I'm not sure what exactly Delbin's role is, and I'm just going off of one of Mori's AA reinterpretations for this guy's existence to begin with. * - Resident gog-tier worker, possibly some kind of human resources position while everyone is off to play Batman. * * - The last version of the background info I have includes him as a worker. The user Ivan(247) has no problem with the character being used, assuming it was even based off of him in the first place. * - Apparently intended to replace Hank VikGongor, according to the page's trivia. Involved in the fixed timeline plot, and stands against Biira when her illicit substance scheme comes to light. * - Security manager of sorts, for some time. Last name isn't mentioned on the page here, though I remember it from Fan-Ball pages. * - AA exclusive. * - AA exclusive. Co-founder of Isles-De Curro. * / |Vres Prive (Delta timeline?)}}/ |Maxne Mabot (Omicron timeline)}}/ |Halley Moiras (?)}} - Negative involvement with The Blood Thief and his cronies. I think Mori intended to redesign this character at some point. * - AA exclusive. * - Starts as an office worker and becomes the assistant of Delinius. * - Partner of Baxter, works as secret espionage operative for Isles & Quint. * - Unofficial security person. * - Worker/manager in IQ/IDC. Might have some kind of PR role for IQ. * / |Aura colour}} - Occasional consultant for IQ. CEO of Sunrise Farms in the Beta timeline. * - Co-founder of Isles & Quint and co-founder of Isles-De Curro in Alpha-Archaic. |-| Negatives= Known Negative characters. So far, we know of two Negative clans, the Zeronius and the Liljequist clan. Zeronius: * * - Name, last name? Design/motives are being reexamined. * * - I'm pretty sure a redesign is happening here. * * - Design and permission status are not entirely clear to me; I'll go to Ludi's rep page later. * * - This is what I fished up from the Fan-Ball page. Liljequist: * - Ruler of the Liljequist clan until 'retiring'; Lucretia takes his place. * - The only notable Liljequist who doesn't run around to collect and own things, it seems. * - Apparently wants to become a collector like the rest (except for Karelia but let's stick to the theme here). |-| Other Memory= Characters who appear in the story Other Memory. Extra info is based on the last large version of the story I know, even though that plot is probably outdated. I can update it whenever that gets rolling again. * - Cousin of Dolce. * - Cousin of Blake; could be considered one of the protagonists, I guess? * - Mysterious. * - Pronounce "ee-onnah", if I remember correctly. Brother of Grylos. * - Emporer of Ludus during the events of the story, and the antagonist of the entire plot. * - Completely unknown background; possibly some exotic Dreamkind or similarly powerful being? * - Originally just a self-proclaimed sceptic and believer of superstition, but gets roped into a revolution through an incident. * - Follows Raskova around, in the old drafts. |-| Oumeth Warlords= Can't find colours mentioned for any of them who am I kidding this colours thing is pointless *Doccex *Ipull *Kerell *Nostrom *Tanuki |-| UC Council= The beings that form a council of advanced beings watching over Universe City. Colours are not final besides Asterion - just pulled from old lists. * - Colour change noted. * * * *Kraz - Orange colour *Mesarthim - Red colour *Okul - Indigo colour |-| Witches= The Ludusian and Manic witches. Ludusian (13): * / |Bismarck pseudonym, witch academy}}/ |Aremmehs Majestic pseudonym}}* - Also part of the Grey Agents. * * * * * * * - Involved with stopping Resilia Caprius. Featured in an old version of Other Memory. * * * * * Manic (?): * * * * *More once I track them down. So that was list A. On to list B. I wish I had a good paragraph to stuff in between the two, but no such luck for now. List B= Welcome. |-| Excluded= Characters who will not feature in new material for various reasons. * * - Creator hasn't been seen in forever. * ** - Status unknown... until recently, because I got a hold of RedGoner. For all intents and purposes, we can treat this character like Lazro and pretend it never happened. * - The user Lazro has been missing since 2014 and all that. * - Serrangios as a whole have migrated to other places where they can roam. * / / |Two extra instances that 'split off' in some way.}} |-| Hankvi-related= A number of characters notably involved with Hankvi, as well as Hankvi himself. I've left the redesigned trolls out of this one because they're related but not as strongly involved as, say, Isevel. This is mostly based off of the Tipsy Timelines blogs where some characters are mentioned a lot. * / |Cyborg; unsure how relevant this will remain.}}/ |Desmin U. Latvis (Delta timeline)}}/ |Charles/Charlie "Mapiru" Kreugsoe (Omicron timeline)}}* - Ask HGD; alternate timeline versions are tied to the status of their respective timeline as well. * / |Desmln Iatvls (Delta timeline)}}* - Ask HGD. Part of the Grey Agents, though I'm not sure in what capacity. * * - Connected to Hankvi in a lot of reimagined plot material from the TT blog. * - 'Dancestor' to Hankvi. In any case, notably connected. |-| Langtons & Co= Members of the Langton family, along with characters who are strongly associated with them. See here for the Langton family tree, or part of it. * - Mother of Caldeus, grandmother of Delinius, Ina and Maltus. * - Father of Agatha. * - A mutated or hybridized Gridmask with notable arachnid features. Appears as a notable member of Langton Incorporated. * - Father of Delinius and Ina, son of Agatha and one Teres Cadri. * / |Archlight (Delta timeline)}} - Youngest child of Caldeus and Mara Langton, younger brother of Ina. * - Wau timeline instance of Delinius who monitors and steers his counterparts, through direct or indirect means. * - Friend of The Maintenancekeeper; tends to act as a scout and messenger whenever Wau Delinius is busy or otherwise unable to do something himself. * / |Radea Callimache pseudonym}} - Oldest daughter of Lyka and Delinius, sister of Katherine. * / |The Sibylla}} - Oldest child of Caldeus and Mara. Older sister of Delinius. * / |Philena Tyrenes pseudonym}} - Youngest daughter of Lyka and Delinius, sister of Helena. * - Life partner of Delinius, mother of Helena and Katherine. * - Cousin of Delinius. Exact status in dispute; if Pi is to be merged, his background will shift significantly. * - Friend of The Maintenancekeeper; responsible for creating important equipment for himself and his peers. * / |After events from The Hideaway.}}/ |Dolph Vedasti pseudonym}} - Friend and later life partner of Katherine. *Etc. |-| Misc= This is the big pile of characters where I either have no group for them yet, not enough information, or both. * * - Some kind of Ryu teacher? * - Mentioned in Mori's reinterpretation of The Kuipter Files and its finale, apparently being the official head of Ludus' military. * * - Sam kids in general is something I'm not so sure about. * - Features as Dr. Sand's brother in a rewrite, I think. * / |Alternate colour I found on one of Mori's blogs.}}* - Sort out the Anicetus/Stickbeard thing. * - I think Poisonshot has a relationship with her and they have a kid? * - Designed by JWDD, relevant to Lambda. * - ??? * - Indirect offspring of Hankvi and Issus on the Gamma timeline. * - Name rings a bell; related to Mori in some way? * - Designed by JWDD, relevant to Lambda. * ** - Belongs to an absent user, technically? * * - Technically based off of a real user who is no longer here, similar to Lazro. * - A 'Dreamkind'. Might move this to the Otherworldly list. * * - First name Jekyll is kind of problematic; character as whole needs some work, I believe. * - Spidget timeline character. * - Presumably related to Abyss Rentria. * - ??? Naming suggests it could've been a troll, but that might be coincidence. * * * - Ask Mori. * * - I'm pretty sure the last name is not Kao anymore, at least for timelines besides AA. I also don't know what significance, if any, Jovialus has outside AA and maybe Nu. * * - Owned by JWDD, relevant to the Lambda timeline of which the status is unknown right now. * * - Sam kids in general. * * - Daughter of Dr. Sand. * / / - Tri-Aural? * - Finally got around to assigning a colour. Pelinne is the mother of Nina/Cobalt. * * - Due for a rename and redesign. * * - Taku -> Ramus 'Taku', but I think there's more to it than that. * - Big villain in some past period, comparatively. Raskova tried to stop Caprius at least twice, I think. * * - Sam kids in general. * * - Getting redesigned, I think. * - Younger sibling of Baxter. * * - Similar deal as the character Poisonshot. * ** - What is he even doing here still? |-| Neuerberg= Characters that prominently feature around Neuerberg. * * - Pseudonym of Raff Velyn. * * * * * * * - Pseudonym of Katherine Lucy Langton. * - Pseudonym of Helena Julie Langton. |-| Otherworldly= Characters who are not quite from the same realm as the ones we typically see in stories - demons, deities, anthro-conceptuals, psychopomps, etc. Basically, if it is not mortal and (probably) never was, it belongs here. Super unsorted because I honestly don't know if I should sort this into different categories (basically the list mentioned in the first sentence) and it's extra work on this unnecessary project. * / |Two colours I found on a SR-styled representation of Alísceia.}} - One of the Truth Twins. *Alvis* - "Angel created to replace the role of Lucifer", according to blog comments. * * - Demonic lovebug, if I remember correctly. * - Isn't this the eighth prince of Hell? * * * * * * * / |Two colours I found on a SR-styled representation of Captium.}} - One of the Truth Twins. * - Origins are somewhat nebulous; possibly a being that abused time travel to assume godhood. Not directly related to the Creation Trio yet said to be favourably disposed towards them. * / |Two colours I found on a SR-styled representation of Captium.}} - One of the Swift Gods. * * - Part-demon, gatekeeper? Colour is very similar to Ellona's current one, now that I'm looking at it. * - Creation Trio. I'm not 100% about the colours in case they stay relevant, but the RGB scheme for the three of them seems to work out fine. * / |Alternate colour I found somewhere.}}* - Ask HGD. Havres is a demon who advises The Dictator for some time. * / / - Either two instances of one, or twins? Punished, and something about time. * * - Creation Trio. * - Metaphysical manifestation of the Soulstone. Slumbers eternally and should be left to sleep. * / |Two colours I found on a SR-styled representation of Lucifore.}} - One of the Swift Gods. * / |Two colours I found on a SR-styled representation of Neptunus.}} - One of the Angry Siblings/Anger Duo. Both are involved in weapon crafting. Neptunus has water-based and 'charm-based' powers according to the outdated SR world pantheon page. The name should probably be changed a bit. * * - Particularly notable in the context of Psychopomps. * - Protector of the Wonder Jungle. * ** - Anthro-conceptual of sitting. I'm not sure if this was a joke, serious, or both. * / |Two colours I found on a SR-styled representation of Thondor.}} - One of the Swift Gods. * * - Creation Trio. * - One of the gods of Nope and formerly of Epon. HOOTH and BlendeR also belong here, but there's zero indication of colour for either of them. * / |Two colours I found on a SR-styled representation of Zeus.}} - One of the Angry Siblings/Anger Duo. Both are related to weapon crafting, with Zeus having lightning-based powers. A name change might be in order, though. |-| Outcasts and Misfits= Just that list on the character nav. * - Manager of Steckenberg's railway transport, criminal king pin. * - Recruited as a thief in Steckenberg after leaving home. * - Unspecified criminal. * - Originally part of the same band of criminals as the rest of this list, before getting an opportunity to abandon them for a more legal life. * - Smuggler. |-| Trolls/Norfae= Various characters who were originally designed as HS trolls. Some have been redesigned as Norfae. The ones with identical last names were 'dancestors' back when we did HS. * * - Status unknown. * / |Found this on one of Mori's blogs.}} - Redesigned as Norfae. Apparently does mining stuff if the drill is any indication. * - Aserik is the descendant of Hankvi and Isevel, in the original notes. Exact status unknown. * * - Delta troll, friend of Desmin. Larky and witty yet not bright, as described by HGD. * - Redesigned as Norfae. * * - Status unknown. * * - Status unknown. * * - Delta timeline counterpart to Hankvi. * * -Status unknown. * - Redesigned as Norfae. Colour change (840000 -> 840021) has been noted; Ellona is part of a group of criminal misfits. * * - I'm sure this'll be sorted out once HGD gets a chance to sit down and sift through all of this. * * - Not 100% sure about the colour, but oh well. Status is uncertain as well. * * - Status unknown. * * - Status unknown. * * - Status unknown. * * - Status unknown. * * - Status unknown. * - Investigator in Steckenberg's law enforcement. In a relationship with Poxten. * * - Delta counterpart of Hunnte and friend of Desmin. Very serious and stoic but also asocial and snarky. Continuously wears a scarf to disguise blood colour. * * - Delta troll, friend of Desmin. Bold, uncompromising, but wants the best for his friends. * * - 'Dancestor' of Hankvi. Exact status unknown. * * - Status unknown. * - Redesigned as Norfae. Pursues science/alchemy at Steckenberg's university. In a relationship with Liwiya. * - Redesigned as Norfae. * * - Status unknown. Zuicla has established artwork and an overall design by HGD. * - Redesigned as Norfae. |-| z Total= COMING SOON (?) One * denotes characters I'm not 100% sure about. Double ** means I doubt the character's status as 'canon' at present, whether that be "never got there" or "got booted out". Some characters have additional notes and tooltips wherever I felt I needed to jot down info so I wouldn't forget, but it may benefit everyone else too as a result. Additional notes Some broader pieces to think on: *I'm not sure what's happening with the major demons. *Mori created a lot of characters who I think have a place in some alternate plots and times. She was kind enough to provide context/pages for a lot of them but not all. Since she's kind of indisposed (but not dead), I don't know what the plan is with any of those characters. Last time I checked she was really out of story things, but it has been a while. *Obviously we don't have much to go on for characters designed by HGD and have to tread a little lightly around characters strongly connected to them. Once he's had the chance to have a proper read, I'm sure I will be able to say more. *The now-Norfae characters (Armega, Ellona, , Liwiya, Poxten, Uskuro, Zekrys) have retained their names and colours (and in most cases elements from their old design). This leaves the majority of the other 'generation' of HS trolls (Havresbent) undecided unless I'm not paying attention well, but I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Category:Blog posts